How Could It Be You?
by ganlin540
Summary: INSIDE!
1. Default Chapter

How Could It Be You?  
A Draco / OC fanfic by Ganlin540  
Beta-Read by the Wonderful clairamalfoy  
  
Disclaimer- I do not  
own any aspect of the Harry Potter  
phenomenon. J. K. Rowling owns it all. I  
just do this for the satisfaction of a job  
well done.  
  
Summary- Draco is  
not entirely human. He is only one half  
human. He other half of his heritage is  
Veelan. He is just learning about his  
heritage and his new powers. Harry and the  
gang, except for Ginny Weasley, are all  
17. Ginny is only 16. Everyone likes Draco  
now because he murdered Lucius. Right in  
front of Draco, Narcissa was killed by  
Lucius. PLEASE READ! THIS IS MY FIRST  
FANFIC! Pairings are:  
Draco Malfoy / Sara Degirolamo ( OC )  
Ron Weasley / Pansy Parkinson  
Harry Potter / Ginny Weasley  
Hermione Granger / Blaise Zabini  
Neville Longbottom / Luna Lovegood  
Severus Snape / Shayna Tice ( OC ) ( DADA Teacher )  
  
Chapter One : I'm a what?  
  
Draco paced around his room, waiting for some word from his father. He was going to find out something about his family's history. Apparently, Draco and his parents are not entirely human. Draco of course, being the inquisitive type, knew this already. He knew his mother and father were part Veela. A while ago Draco's magic went completely haywire. Now he was going to find out why.  
  
Draco was storming around his room, waving his hand at various objects and causing them to combust. When his father came in, Draco was about to wave his hand at him. Before he could, Lucius spoke.  
  
"Draco, son, please calm down. If we have to take you to the hospital ( St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries ) they will lock you up and run tests on you for the rest of your life!"  
  
"Do you think I care?!" As Draco said this he flung out his hand and his door exploded. "Just tell me what the fuck happened so I can make sure it doesn't happen again!"  
  
"Uh, Draco? Do you feel any differently since your little outburst? Anything at all?" Lucius looked nervous.  
  
"Yea, but why do you care?"  
  
"That feeling is a pull. That pull you feel is because of a part of your blood. It is pulling you towards your "soul mate," made especially for your every need and desire."  
  
"What do you mean, something in my blood? No wizard can do that."  
  
"You are absolutely right. Wizards can not do that. Your Veela Blood did it."  
  
"My V . . . . . V . . . . . V . . . . . Veela blood?!"  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

How Could It Be You?  
A Draco / OC fanfic by Ganlin540  
Beta-Read by the Wonderful clairamalfoy  
  
Disclaimer- I do not  
own any aspect of the Harry Potter  
phenomenon. J. K. Rowling owns it all. I  
just do this for the satisfaction of a job  
well done.  
  
Summary- Draco is  
not entirely human. He is only one half  
human. He other half of his heritage is  
Veelan. He is just learning about his  
heritage and his new powers. Harry and the  
gang, except for Ginny Weasley, are all  
17. Ginny is only 16. Everyone likes Draco  
now because he murdered Lucius. Right in  
front of Draco, Narcissa was killed by  
Lucius. PLEASE READ! THIS IS MY FIRST  
FANFIC! Pairings are:  
Draco Malfoy / Sara Degirolamo ( OC )  
Ron Weasley / Pansy Parkinson  
Harry Potter / Ginny Weasley  
Hermione Granger / Blaise Zabini  
Neville Longbottom / Luna Lovegood  
Severus Snape / Shayna Tice ( OC ) ( DADA Teacher )  
  
Chapter Two : Come Home With Me?  
  
"Yes Draco. Your Veela blood."  
  
"So, I'm not human? But only humans can do wizard magic. So how can I?"  
  
"You are part human. One half of you is human blood. The other half of you is Veelan blood. Veelas have a secret mate. A mate who fills all of the Veela's desires –- mind, body, and soul. That pull you feel is pulling you towards yours."  
  
Draco looked like he was about to faint.  
  
"Father, if you don't mind, I'm going to invite Sara to stay with us until school starts."  
  
"Fine, Draco. Just don't tell her everything at once."  
  
Draco stormed out, intent on spending the last month of summer with his best friend. She didn't know this but in the 4 years of being best friends, Draco has had a crush on her for 3.  
  
Sara Degirolamo. Tall and intelligent. She was as graceful as a swan. Her skin was as soft as the petal of a rose. Sara was the only person capable of making Draco happy.  
  
TBC  
  
A / N :  
Sorry this took so long to update. My beta-reader ( clairamalfoy ) took forever to get back to me. I would appreciate another beta to give me even more ideas. If anyone is interested review or tell me at ganlin540@comcast.net . §*§ Looks around Hopefully §*§ Please keep reviewing. 


	3. Chapter 3

How Could It Be You?  
A Draco / OC fanfic by Ganlin540  
Beta-Read by the Wonderful clairamalfoy  
  
Key-§ = Sara's voice over  
Bold = Sara's thoughts ( said in her head )  
Italics = Sara's conscience  
{ } = Draco's voice over  
I,U = Draco's thoughts ( said in his head )  
Underline = Draco's conscience  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own any aspect of the Harry Potter phenomenon. J. K.  
Rowling owns it all. I just do this for the satisfaction of a job well  
done.  
  
Summary-Draco is not entirely human. He is only one half human. He other half of his heritage is Veelan. He is just learning about his heritage and his new powers. Harry and the gang, except for Ginny Weasley, are all 17.  
Ginny is only 16. Everyone likes Draco now because he murdered Lucius. Right in front of Draco, Narcissa was killed by Lucius. PLEASE READ! THIS  
IS MY FIRST FANFIC! Pairings are:  
Draco Malfoy / Sara Degirolamo ( OC )  
Ron Weasley / Pansy Parkinson  
Harry Potter / Ginny Weasley  
Hermione Granger / Blaise Zabini  
Neville Longbottom / Luna Lovegood  
Severus Snape / Shayna Tice ( OC ) ( DADA Teacher )  
  
Chapter Three : Long Awaited Arrivals  
  
Draco got to his room to change out of his muggle clothes. He was wearing baggy black jeans and a tight fitting emerald green shirt. He changed into a pair of regular blue jeans and a baby blue tanktop. He put on his robes over this and threw on his cloak. This cloak had been a present from Sara. When he wrapped himself in it he would become like a chameleon. He would take on the shape and design of everything around him. He put his wand in a pocket inside his robes. He stepped in the fire and grabbed some floo powder. "Slytherin Rule My World." Draco disappeared in a blur of green and silver.  
  
*~`* Sara's POV *`~*  
  
"Master Sara. Master Sara! Master's friend Draco is coming!"  
  
"Thank you Blinky. Make him feel welcome."  
  
With that the house elf stormed from the room. Sara had always been nicer to the house elves than the others at her school or her family.  
  
*~`*§ Sara's Thoughts §*`~*  
  
'Drake? Oh my god. Why is he here? Oh who cares! Wait am I gonna wear? What a minute. Why am I thinking about this for Draco? Because you're falling in love with him? No I'm not! He's my best friend!'  
  
Sara bustled around her room getting ready. Using her laptop which was hooked up to her magical wardrobe, she picked an outfit. It was new. She put on her red leather mini-skirt and a baby blue halter top. She put on her shoes which were knee high boots. After trying many hairstyles, she finally decided on a french braid. She charmed her hair to braid itself as she put on her makeup.  
  
*~`*{ Draco's Thoughts }*`~*  
  
'Why is Sara taking so long? It never takes her this long for anything. Maybe she's making herself beautiful for you? Why? Sara doesn't like me. That's what you think.'  
  
*~`* Draco's POV *`~*  
  
I sat there for about ten minutes. Blinky, the nicest of the house elfs, had brought me a cup of tea. He sat there waiting for Sara. Suddenly from above him, he heard someone beginning to walk down the stairs. He stood up and turned towards them. It was Sara. For some reason, though Draco didn't object, she looked a little underdressed for a little friendly chat. She walked towards him and when she was within five feet she flung herself into his arms.  
  
"Draco! Why are you here though?"  
  
"Just was bored. Wanted someone to talk to."  
  
"So you came to find me? What about Crabbe?  
  
"That idiot? You say two words and he's confused."  
  
"Then Goyle?"  
  
"Worse than Crabbe. Before you start he's asleep."  
  
"Then what about that guy um, what's his name? Blaise Zambini?"  
  
"He's on vacation in Majorca. Some sort of family experiment to see if they can live as muggles for a summer."  
  
"Well what about that cow Pansy?"  
  
"She's dead. Voldemort killed her over the summer."  
  
"That sucks. So? What's bothering you?"  
  
"My father as usual. He just told me something about my family's history. It was kind of a shock. I had to get out!"  
  
"What did he say? He's half vampire and half troll?"  
  
Sara burst into a fit of giggles at this.  
  
"Actually, he said he, my mom, and I are all half Veela."  
  
Sara stared at him in shock.  
  
*TBC*  
  
A/N:  
  
Sorry I took so long to update. My evil stepdad kept taking my modem from me and I was having major writers block. My beta says it's a disease. It's called Lack of Reviewsitus, It means I need more reviews or I'm gonna get serious writers block and discontinue this story. SO RECOMMEND THIS TO YOUR FRIENDS! TELL THEM TO R/R! 


End file.
